Cataract is one of the most common eye diseases which lead to blindness. The blindness caused by cataract accounts for about 40% of the blind people all over the world. With the coming of the aging society, the incidence of senile cataract gradually increases, thus cataract has become a worldwide common and frequently occurring disease. Though crystalline lens deprived of vision can be removed and replaced with artificial crystalline lens by operations, the cost for such operations is high and certain risks may be encountered. Therefore, more patients require drug therapy to postpone the progression of crystalline lens opacification at the initial stage in order to avoid the loss of vision, postpone or avoid operations. It has been known that bendazac lysine has certain effects in resisting cataract and it also has certain therapeutic efficacy on polysaccharide cataract when used as aldose reductase inhibitor, but this drug has irritation on eyes and its therapeutic efficacy is still insufficient. Therefore, it is essential to develop a new generation of drugs to treat cataract.